lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Waypoints
Waypoints are points on the Middle-earth biome map which form the basis of the Fast Travel System. Predefined waypoints - displayed in grey - are placed at a preset location, and all those waypoints have a name, of which most are taken from the Middle-earth canon. Note: Major structures (like cities etc.) denoted by the waypoints are presently not implemented by the Mod. So, you will already find the Ring of Isengard (big wall) around the Isengard waypoint, but not the Orthanc tower itself. Waypoints denoting mountains will normally have the mountain generated nearby. Roads pass through waypoints, and the path the road takes is determined by the position of those waypoints. There are also custom waypoints - displayed in white - which can be created by players. You can set more, if you earn more achievements; see the page on fast travel for more information on those. To toggle the display of the waypoints on the map, click on the respective button in the top right corner of the map. It cycles through the options none (red "0"), all (grey+white), predefined only (grey) and custom only (white) as shown in the picture to the left. The colours of the waypoints match those of the button. added two new features regarding waypoints: * You can share your custom waypoints with your fellowships. * When you click on a waypoint, some lore related to it will be displayed. List of all Waypoints The total list of waypoints has been split up into different regions/biomes to help the reader not feel overwhelmed. Most of these list follow a pattern (starting here, going right, then down, then left, etc), but some biomes (such as the Shire) have so many waypoints that list has been put into alphabetical order. ''Note for editors: The plan for this page is to add a small description to each waypoint.'' Map coordinates is the position of the waypoint on the map.png in pixels, not the ingame coordinates. The top left corner is 0/0. Game coordinates is the position as shown under the compass rose or by the F3-function while actually playing the game. It will be also displayed, when you click a waypoint or hover over the in-game map. If you want to find info on a specific waypoint on this page, it's wise use the search function of your browser, normally Ctrl-F. There is a command to unlock all waypoints: /lotrUnlockAllWPs Player Island Himling The peak of the hill of Himring (not typo!), mostly drowned following the War of Wrath. The small island is off the coast of northern Lindon. It was once an Elven citadel during the First Age. Tol Fuin The highlands of Taur-nu-Fuin, the Forest under Nightshade, which survived the drowning of Beleriand. It is an island off the coast of Forlindon. It was once a corrupted forest in a mountain range. Tol Morwen A lone hill spared in the drowning of Beleriand, upon which lay the grave of Morwen mother of Túrin Turambar. Also Finduilas, Niebor, Húrin and Túrin are buried on this island off the coast of Forlindon. Meneltarma The position of this secret island is classified information on this wiki. Don't add it here. As of , Meneltarma can no longer be seen on the map if you have not sailed there. The summit of the Meneltarma, the Sacred Mountain, which alone survived the downfall of Númenor as an island in the Third Age. The name means "the Pillar of the Heavens". Shire Brandywine Bridge A bridge across the River Brandywine and out of the Shire. It is one of only three ways to cross the river without swimming. The others are the Bucklebury ferry and the Sarn Ford. Brockenborings A warren of tunnels within the rocky hills surrounding Scary in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Sometimes, it's also called "Brockenbores". Bucklebury The chief village of Buckland, home of the Master of Buckland in the far eastern part of the Shire. Their ferry offers one way to cross the Brandywine River without swimming. Bywater A village by the Pool upon the Water, home of the famous Green Dragon inn. It's on the Great East Road in the Westfarthing. Here Bywater Road branches off to Hobbiton and Overhill. Deephallow A village upon the banks of the River Brandywine. It is located in the Southfarthing of the Shire close to the marshes. Frogmorton A village upon the East Road by the Frog-marshes. It is a marshy village in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Greenholm A small town upon the Far Downs at the western border of the Shire on the Great East Road. Hay Gate The guarded North Gate in the Hedge of Buckland. It's located southeast of the Brandywine Bridge. Haysend A village in the south of Buckland at the end of the Hedge. It's located south of Bucklebury Hobbiton A town of Hobbits in the centre of the Shire, overlooked by the Hill of Bag End. It is most famous for being the original residence of Bilbo Baggins. Little Delving A smaller Hobbit town upon the White Downs north of Michel Delving in the far west of the Shire. Longbottom A town in the Southfarthing of the Shire, famous for its Longbottom Leaf, named for the discovery of pipeweed. Michel Delving The chief town of the Shire, located in the White Downs, and home to the Mayor of Michel Delving. It is the largest town in all the Shire. Needlehole A town in the Westfarthing of the the Shire near the Northfarthing border. Nobottle A town in the Westfarthing of the the Shire. Oatbarton A village in the Northfarthing of the Shire. Overhill A small village north of Hobbiton and the Hill in the Northfarthing. Sarn Ford A stone ford on the southern edge of the Shire. Though the Shire-folk do not know, it is carefully guarded. It is one of only three ways to cross the river without swimming. Scary A small Hobbit village among caves and stony hills in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Stock A town upon the Stock-brook by the banks of the River Brandywine in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. It's about across the Brandywine from Bucklebury. Tighfield A village known for its rope-makers in the Westfarthing of the Shire. Tuckborough A historic town within the Green Hill Country. Home to the Took family, the Thains of the the Shire. Waymeet A town upon the crossing of important Shire-roads. It's located southwest of Hobbiton and also called "Waymoot" by the locals. Whitfurrows A small town upon the East Road in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Willowbottom A small village near the Woody End in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Old Forest Withywindle Valley A strange and haunted valley where the Withywindle runs through the Old Forest. The river is a tributary of the Brandywine River. Tom Bombadil lives nearby it. Lindon Forlindon The northern regions of the fair country of Lindon. Forlond A harbour-city of the Elves on the northern shore of the Gulf of Lune on the southern part of Forlindon. North Mithlond The northern half of Mithlond, the Grey Havens, where Círdan the Shipwright dwells with his people. A great elven port in Lindon. South Mithlond The southern half of Mithlond, the Grey Havens, where Círdan the Shipwright dwells with his people. A great elven port in Lindon. Harlond A harbour-city of the Elves on the southern shore of the Gulf of Lune on the northern part of Harlindon. Harlindon The southern regions of the fair country of Lindon. Elostirion Tallest of the White Towers built for Elendil by Gil-galad, said to house one of the Seeing Stones of Arnor. It is located in the Tower Hills, a range of hills on the eastern border of Lindon. Amon Ereb An ancient hill in Lindon, which, long ago in the Elder Days, was a lookout-post of great importance in the southeast of Forlindon. Blue Mountains Belegost An ancient Dwarven city of the Blue Mountains, dating back to the Elder Days. It was destroyed after the War of Wrath, but later rebuilt. Nogrod An ancient Dwarven city of the Blue Mountains, dating back to the Elder Days. It was destroyed after the War of Wrath, but later rebuilt. Thorin's Halls Once ruled by Thorin Oakenshield, this settlement in the Blue Mountains is inhabited by Dwarves mostly of Durin's Folk. It was established after they were driven out of Erebor by Smaug. Mount Dolmed Said to be the awakening-place of two Fathers of the Dwarves, this mountain was cloven in the War of Wrath and diminished in size. Mount Rerir A large mountain, once the source of a great river, but ruined during the War of Wrath. During the First Age, the elf Caranthir build a fortress at the base of the mountain. Arvedui's Mines Abandoned mines in the Blue Mountains. The last King of Arnor Arvedui and his company once hid here in his later days to escape the threat of Angmar. Eriador and Minhiriath Far Downs The Far downs are a line of hills that mark the western border of the Shire. Annúminas Annúminas was once the capital city of the Kingdom of Arnor. Fornost Fornost, also known fully as Fornost Erain, was the kingdom of Arthedain of the kingdom of Arnor. North Downs North Downs is an area in Eriador, north of Bree. South Downs The South Downs are a series of hills in Eriador just south of Bree. Greenway Crossroads A road that connected Eriador with Gondor. Tharbad Tharbad is a fortified town on the River Greyflood, in the southern edge of Eriador. Eryn Vorn Eryn Vorn is a wooded cape in Eriador. Forsaken Inn The Forsaken Inn was an abandoned outpost just east of Bree-land. Bree-land and Chetwood Bree An important town and crossroads east of the Shire. Staddle A town in south-eastern Bree mainly inhabited by hobbits. Combe A small town located in a deep valley in Bree. Archet A town on the edge of Chetwood mainly inhabited by men. Lone-Lands Weathertop An old fortress of Arnor near the Weather Hills. The Last Bridge As the only crossing of the river Mitheithel, the Bridge of Mitheithel was an ancient stone bridge, and it is a wooden bridge in the mod anyway. Trollshaws A woodland in the ancient Kingdom of Rhudaur. Ford of Bruinen A ford in the river Bruinen, protected by the High Elves. Rivendell The town of the Rivendell elves, and the home of Elrond and Arwen. Old Elven Way A meeting of paths in the southern Lone-Lands, where Haven Road meets the once flourishing Elven Way (leading to Eregion). Angmar Carn Dûm The old stronghold of the Witch-King of Angmar. Eregion Ost-in-Edhil Ost-in-Edhil was an Elven city in Eregion, ruled by Celebrimbor. West Gate The western entrance to Moria. Dunland North Dunland An outpost and village of the Dunlendings. South Dunland The capital of Dunland, founded when its inhabitants were pushed there by the Rohirrim. Enedwaith Lond Daer A destroyed Numenorean port. Old South Road A ancient road that leads to Isengard from the West. Fords of Isen A ford that crosses the river Isen, and a strategic standpoint guarded by the tower of Orthanc, at Isengard. It connects the great expanse of Enedwaith to the Kingdom of Rohan. Nan Curunir Isengard Isengard is where Saruman's tower, Orthanc, is located. Forodwaith Cape of Forochel Where the snow people of Lossoth inhabited. South Forochel Another Lossoth settlement, to the South, Grey Mountains Dáin's Halls An ancient Dwarven fortress, abandoned when they fled the dragons. Scatha's Lair Home to the notorious dragon, Scatha, who ruled the Grey Mountains long ago. Withered Heath The breeding grounds for the dragons. Misty Mountains Mount Gram A great peak which was inhabited by Orcs. Mount Gundabad An ancient Dwarven fortress at the far north of the Misty Mountains, taken over by hordes of Orcs. Goblin Town A large goblin dwelling in the Misty Mountains, ruled by the Great Goblin. Eagles Eyrie Home to the Great Eagles of Middle-Earth. High Pass A pass crossed by the Great East Road. Mount Celebdil One of the three mountains of Moria, Durin's Tower was built a the peak of the mountain. Mount Caradhras The tallest of the mountains of Moria and the location of Redhorn Gate. Mount Fanuidhol One of the three mountains of Moria. Mount Methedras The southern most peak in the Misty Mountains, it overlooks the river Entwash. The Vale of the Anduin Framsburg Framsburg was the capital city of the ancestors of the Rohirrim. Forest Gate The entrance to the great forest of Mirkwood. Carrock A tall rock in the river Anduin. Beorn's Hall Home to the mighty Beornings. Old Ford A strategic ford which crossed the great river Anduin. Gladden Confluence A large marsh located on the shores of the Anduin, and once home to Hobbits long ago. Dimrill Dale The valley at the eastern end of Moria. Crossroads of Anduin A fork in the path between the Anduin Road and the road to Dol Guldur. Field Of Celebrant A great battlefield, watched over by the Galhadrim Elves. East Rhovanion Gate An old crossroads at the meeting of the Anduin Vales, the Brown Lands, and eastern Wilderland. Rauros A waterfall which carried water from the river Anduin through Emyn Muil and into Nindalf. Brownlands North Undeep A northern bend in the river Anduin. South Undeep A southern bend in the river Anduin. Mirkwood Enchanted River A cursed river that flows from the Mirkwood Mountains into the forest. Thranduil's Halls The great halls of Thranduil, king of the Wood-Elves of Mirkwood. Mirkwood Mountains A small Mountain range in the middle of Mirkwood. Rhosgobel Home of the wizard Radagast the Brown. Dol Guldur An old Elven stronghold in southern Mirkwood. It was used by the Necromancer (aka Sauron) and later Khamul as a base of operations. Wilderland Erebor Also known as the Lonely Mountain, Erebor was a peak in the Northern Wilderland and the location of a great Dwarven city established by the Durin's Folk. East Bight A deforested area in eastern Mirkwood, the East Bight is the result of decades of deforestation by the Rhovanion. Old Rhovanion Long ago, these lands were held by a great Mannish kingdom of Rhovanion, but now its ruins are all that remain. Dorwinion Crossroads A crossing in the great roads of Dale and Dorwinion. Dorwinion Gwínlond The Wine-havens upon the Celduin, where the Avarin Elves of Dorwinion receive shipments from their kin in the Woodland Realm. Vintner Court The shining centre of all trade, learning, and culture within the Mannish realm of Dorwinion and the capital of Dorwinion. Golden Ford A crossing out of Dorwinion into the lands of Rhúdel. Amon Gwîn A high peak in the hills of Dorwinion. Dale Dale A flourishing town south of Erebor, known for it's trade, art, and pastries. Long Lake A lake on the River Running, south of the Lonely Mountain. Great Dalish Crossroads At the meeting of several important Dalish roads, the lands around this crossing are home to many guilds and thriving markets. Running Ford A shallow ford on the River Running where the road runs south to old Rhovanion. Redwater Ford A ford on the Redwater at the eastern border of the Kingdom of Dale, upon the ancient East-West Road laid by the Dwarves. Bardhaven The southern port of the Kingdom of Dale, and an important point on the trade routes of Dorwinion. Iron Hills West Peak The nearer of two large peaks in the Iron Hills. Beneath are the halls of Dáin Ironfoot. East Peak A large mountain in the far eastern end of the Iron Hills. Lothlorien House of Nimrodel The old home of the legendary elf maiden Nimrodel. Cerin Amroth A hill in the center of Lothlorien ringed with trees. Caras Galadhon A great city in Lothlorien where all the homes are built in trees. Fangorn Wellinghall One of the homes of the Ent named Treebeard. Derndingle A hollow where the Ents gathered for meetings. Treebeard's Hill Home to the Ent Treebeard. Rohan Uruk Highlands The northern part of Rohan which has been conquered by the Uruk-hai. Deeping-Coomb A highly defended valley which held Helm's Deep. Helm's Deep Helm's Deep, also known as the Hornburg, is the greatest fortress in Rohan. Grimslade The childhood home of the Marshal Grimbold. Edoras Edoras is the capital city of Rohan. Entwade A ford in the river Entwash. Woldhall A small town in the sparsely inhabited uplands of Rohan. Eastmark One of the military divisions in Rohan. Aldburg The oldest town in Rohan and its original capital. Mering Stream A river bordering Rohan and Gondor. Gondor and White Mountains Halifirien A hollowed-out mountain and site of one of the warning beacons of Gondor. Calenhad One of the beacons-hills of Gondor. Min-Rimmon One of the beacon-hills of Gondor. Erelas One of the beacon-hills of Gondor. Nardol One of the warning beacons of Gondor. Eilenach One of the beacon-hills of Gondor. Amon Dîn One of the beacon-hills of Gondor. Cair Andros A fortified island in the middle of the river Anduin in Anorien. North Ithilien The northern reaches of the Land of the Moon. Henneth Annûn A hidden Gondorian outpost in northern Ithilien. Crossroads of the Fallen King These neglected crossroads once housed a majestic statue of a King, which, though now ruined, still wears a coronal of silver and gold. West Osgiliath Osgiliath is the former capital city of Gondor. The Western portion is located in Anórien. East Osgiliath Osgiliath is the former capital city of Gondor. The Eastern portion is located in Ithilien. Minas Tirith Minas Tirith is the capital city of Gondor. Emyn Arnen A group of hills in southern Ithilien. Crossing of Erui A ford in Gondor. Imloth Melui A valley in Lossanarch famous for it's roses. Pelargir A great port city on the banks of the river Anduin in Gondor. Linhir A town in southern Gondor. Ethir Anduin A delta in the river Anduin. Ethring A great bridge in southern Gondor. Calembel A town in Lamedon. Tarlang's Neck A mysterious pass in the White Mountains. Erech A hill in Gondor, and the location of the Stone of Erech, a smoth round black stone. Tarnost A hilly region in Gondor. Edhellond A harbor in southern Gondor. Dol Amroth Dol Amroth is home for the Princes of Amroth. Pinnath Gelin A green hilly area in western Gondor. Ras Morthil The last peak in the White Mountains. Tolfalas Tolfalas A barren island off the coast of Gondor. Emyn Muil Amon Hen A western peak home to some old ruins. Argonath Two massive pillars carved to look like Isildur and Anarion. Amon Lhaw A peak near Rauros. Dagorlad and Mordor Black Gate The devastating Black Gate that serves as the entrance to Mordor. Valley of Udûn A vale between the Morannon and the Isenmouthe home to massive hordes of Orcs. Durthang A strong fortress that is the base of operations for the vale of Udun. Carach Angren The gate at the rear end of the vale of Udun. Carach Angren, or the Isenmouthe, was barricaded by a wall of earth, surrounded with war-towers, and included a deep ravine before the single gate, spanned by one bridge. Barad-Dûr Mountain of iron, wall of steel, tower of adamant, Barad-dur is the immeasurably strong and unconquerable fortress of the Dark Lord himself. Mount Doom The summit of the fiery volcano where the Ring was forged, and the only place where it can be destroyed. Cirith Ungol A watch-tower and fortress guarding the pass of the same name, which led into Gorgoroth. Minas Morgul Once Minas Ithil, Isildur's city of the Moon, it is now the corrupted home of the Nazgul. Seregost A fortress guarding the Pass of Seregost in the Mithram Spur. This desolate, fiery fortress is believed to be the original breeding-place and home of the Black Uruks. Morigost A fortress made in a crack in the mountain at the end of the Maegond Spur which, along with Nargroth eastward, watched the way into Nurn. Nargroth A fortress near the southern end of the Mithram Spur that, along with Morigost, watches the way into Nurn. Amon Angren The last mountain in the Mithram Spur. Vale of the Fell Beasts A vale in eastern Mordor where the Fellbeasts were bred and housed. Eastern Guard A fortress in the east of the Black Land guarding the Khand Road. Valley of Spiders The center of the forsaken vale of Nan Ungol. Thaurband A massive fortress, prison, and port on the Sea of Nurnen. The base of operations for all Nurn, Thaurband held food for transporting, slaves for processing, and prisons for torturing. Annurnen The western shore of the Sea of Nurnen. Fornurnen The northern shore of the Sea of Nurnen. Harnurnen The southern shore of the Sea of Nurnen. Rhunurnen The eastern shore of the Sea of Nurnen. Rhúdel Taragal A town by the borders of Rhúdel that has grown rich from trade with Dorwinion. Belrhuk A town close to the heart of Rhúdel. It is said that here, on the clearest days, one can glimpse the Isle in the Sea among the far mists. Rhúnost The greatest city of Rhûn, palace and fortress of the King of the East. Its high towers are wreathed in mist and its mighty gates are inlaid with gold. Pass of Rhúdel It is said that this mountain pass was once the lair of a great Were-worm out of the South, until Lord Sauron cast the beast into long sleep with a mighty spell. Ashen Ford The waters of this ford run grey with foul ash. Here, Easterlings may follow the road down into Mordor, or take the long march West. Atalak The bustling markets and twisting streets of this Easterling seaport city are said to confuse travellers from all lands. Bazylan A city of the Easterlings, said to be founded by a mighty nobleman of legend and named for his beloved cat. Khamûl's Tower The sorcerous tower of Khamûl, a cruel king of Easterlings in the Second Age. Ford of Forhúnen A ford across the River Forhúnen on the ancient East-West Road. Caranoda A small fortified town on the east road to the city of Karslan. Karslan An eastern city of Rhúdel beyond the hills. Trade passes from here down through the wide lands of Rhûn and into the Gulf of Harad. Rhûn Redway A far stretch of the ancient Dwarf-road that runs eastward to the great halls and mansions of the Orocarni. Balcaras A city of the Wainriders and one of their few permanent dwelling-places in the wide lands of the East. Red Mountains Baraz-dûm The Red Delvings: mansions of the Eastern Dwarves beneath the peaks of the Orocarni. Harondor, Near Harad, and Umbar Crossings of Poros A Haradrim outpost, and where the borders of Gondor and Harondor meet. Crossings of Harnen This river marks the border of the contested land of Harondor. From here, the road runs on southwards into the vast Sunlands of the Haradwaith. Gulf of Harad The great bay at the eastern end of Near Harad. In through the Gulf flow stories, goods, and armies from all over Harad and Rhûn. Cedar Road The wood of the cedar tree is valued highly by the Southrons. As Sauron rises in Mordor, he demands incredible amounts as tribute. Harad Crossroads It is said that few traders and travellers have not burst into tears once reaching these crossroads at the end of their voyage through the burning deserts. Ajtiaz al-Harad One of the great Southron cities, its famed markets bustle with traders and goods from all across the far lands of Harad and Rhûn. Gardens of Berùthiel The beautiful hanging gardens of Harad. Said to have been built long ago by a jealous Southron warlord, one among many lovers of the infamous Queen Berúthiel of Gondor. Ain al-Harad The Eye of Harad, a fabled city of the South counted as a wonder even among the Haradrim themselves. Gate of Umbar The low pass into the fief-lands of Umbar. Haven Route The road to Umbar passes through these fields. Umbar City The proud city of the Black Númenóreans and the Corsairs, nearest of the realms of Harad, with a long and brutal history of strife against Gondor. Northern Far Harad Mount Astras The northern-most mountain of the Harad Mountains, this overlooks the Far Harad Arid Savannah. Mount Laegras A central mountain of the Harad Mountains, this overlooks the Far Harad Cloud Forest. Mount Taugwaeras The southern-most mountain of the Harad Mountains, this overlooks the Far Harad Swampland. Northern Plains A northern spot of the vast Far Harad plains, located in the Arid Savannah region. Western Plains A western spot of the vast Far Harad plains, located in the Arid Savannah region. Southern Plains A southern spot of the vast Far Harad plains, located just north of the Far Harad Volcanoes in the Savannah region. Eastern Plains An eastern spot of the vast Far Harad plains, located in the Arid Savannah region. Great Lakes Two large sister lakes in the eastern Far Harad Savannah, separated by a thin stretch of land. Green Vale A thin stretch of Savannah between the Jungle and River Haraduin. Chunha A lake in the center of the Far Harad Swampland. Ethir Haraduin The great delta of the Haraduin River in the Far Harad Mangroves. Tol Torog The northern-most island of Pertorogwaith, the land of the Half-Trolls. Black Coast The Coastline of Pertorogwaith, the land of the Half-Trolls. Blood River A Blood-red river that separates much of Pertorogwaith from the rest of Far Harad. Point of Shadow The southern-most point of Pertorogwaith, the land of the Half-Trolls. Southern Far Harad Otoch Kaah A grand, western city of the Tauredain that sits at the base of the Far Harad Mountains. Ya'ax Kaah A western city of the Tauredain that controls the headwaters of a great river that flows directly to the Western Seas. Xaman Paah A Northern Outpost of the Tauredain that helps defend against the Moredain. Lakin Paah An Eastern Outpost of the Tauredain that helps defend against both the Moredain and Limwaith. Emerald Lakes Two lakes that feed into the Far Harad Mangroves. Pixan Kaah An Eastern Tauredain City that used to thrive off of trade thanks to the Far Harad Mangroves. Polok Kaah A city that sits at the crossroads of the Tauredain road networks. Tuunick Kaah A city of the Tauredain that connects the Eastern and Central Jungle Regions. Actun Kaah A geat city of the Tauredain that sits beside a large lake. Mûmakaah A city of the once grand Tauredain. It is the furthest south of any Tauredain waypoint. Tol Hîth A fairly good-sized Far Harad Island. Horn of Harad A peninsula that juts into the seas south of Far Harad. Currently (as of Beta 29.6) the furthest south Waypoint. Category:Gameplay